


News Just In : An Implausible Love-Triangle!

by GabbyLorelai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kink Mention, Multi, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyLorelai/pseuds/GabbyLorelai
Summary: It's pretty well known within the RFA that Zen and Jumin Han don't get along. Not one bit. They're constantly arguing over the tiniest of issues, such as a cat and dog would do. But what are these two to do when a random woman is thrown into their safe-haven RFA chat room and both end up falling head over heels in love with her? Meet the main character. She's a young woman who is aspiring to make a name for herself in the News company that she's found herself working in. She may be small news right now, but what is going to happen to her when her co-workers get whiff of the fact that she has the two most voted bachelor's of this year waiting on her hand and foot? A story of drama, love, angst, and a few steamy nights are bound to unfold as she overcomes her personal space issues when these hands-on men start an all out war over her affection.SOME SPOILERS WILL BE ADDED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first fanfic I've written in a LONG time! I used to write some for myself about 8 years ago ( back in high school ).  
> I really hope that this turns out okay and that you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> Please note that this is going to kind of follow the MysMes story line in the game. I'm going to be taking it and making it slightly more believable. 
> 
> Also : Y/N = Your first name.  
> L/N = Your last name.

“This is ridiculous!” You sigh, exasperated, as you slam your purse down on your desk. You have just returned to work from your lunch break….If you could call it that because you hadn’t even been able to buy something to eat at your company’s cafeteria. The one day you forget your lunch at home because you woke up late is the one day that the company is receiving a school’s field trip to see what the average Central News Broadcast workers do on a daily basis.

 

You couldn’t particularly say it was a fancy job as you certainly weren’t high up on the ladder….yet. Hopefully one day you will be in front of that camera, broadcasting the news as an anchor. But for now you were stuck at a desk. I mean, going through different articles that could or couldn’t be used in the newspaper isn’t that bad, right? Wrong. 

 

Everyone who works at this company is vicious. It’s all ‘What can I do to get a promotion? What can I do to get so and so fired so I can take their job? In what ways can I sabotage his / her work so that the boss gets angry at them?’ Regardless, it was a much more hostile work environment than you were used to. 

 

“What’s wrong, Y/N? Did your arch nemesis trip you in the cafe again?” said a voice coming from the desk in front of you. Popping over the top of the computer monitor were two blue eyes hidden behind atrociously colored, burnt orange glasses. “Har har. So funny, Xavier. This isn’t a fairy tale. Things such as an ‘arch nemesis’ don’t exist.” You sit down in your rolling chair, huffing as the hem of your skirt gets caught under the wheel. “That school field trip was today, apparently. I completely forgot about it…and my lunch. There was no time to get through the line and get back to work on time. I almost stole the crusts off of Tammy’s sandwich when she went to throw them away.”

 

Xavier shrugged, going back behind his monitor and pointedly staring at your manager who was beginning his afternoon rounds to ensure no one was indulging in a prolonged lunch. Getting the hint, you wiggled your mouse to pull it out of sleep, pulling up the article you had previously been working on. You had been assigned the very mundane task of writing about the benefits of creating your own lotion versus buying them from a store. While you were all for organic materials and putting fewer toxins in your body than was needed, you really had hoped you would be reporting actual news instead of something as trivial as this when you finally landed this job.

 

That’s when you heard the shrill laughter of the harpie, gold digger herself, Caroline Baldwin. She was one of the more known members of the Cultured Citizens Society, heiress to a small chain of restaurants, and self proclaimed “arch-nemesis” of yours. Caroline was rather short, but what she lacked in stature, she more than made up in the size of her ever growing ego. She wasn’t particularly bad looking, but since she was to inherit a substantial amount of money, people seemed to fall behind her and cater to her every whim every time she flipped her blond curls.

 

At this moment she was giggling, flirting, and making a fool of herself with the boss’s son; poor guy. He was even falling for it. He thought she was flirting with him because she actually liked him. You snorted out a soft laughter as you thought, _‘liked his money, more like.’_   Whatever. It’s none of your business who she decides to give her body out to. You just needed to get through the rest of this work day so you could go home and enjoy a glass of wine in your bathtub with the book you’re currently reading.

 

* * *

 

 

As your work day drew to a close, Xavier came around to your side of the desk and tapped your shoulder, pushing up his glasses and smiling at you. “So, it’s Friday. No work tomorrow, y’know. Wanna hang out? Thinking about going to grab a drink with a few friends. I know I could definitely afford to unwind. You in?” You smile up at your nerdy but loving best friend. By a ‘few friends’ he more than likely meant the rest of his nerd gang who did nothing but play video games when they had a free moment to spare. Some game called LOLOL that was becoming increasingly popular with people around your age.

 

You shook your head and replied to him. “Sorry, X. I already have a date tonight with Mr. Bubble Bath.” You could already see the pout forming on his face. “You just want an excuse to be alone and read while drinking wine. Not like you need an excuse. You do it at every opportunity…”

 

You giggled and thumped his arm, grabbing your purse and pulled the headphones out of your iPod. The both of you walked down to the lobby, swiping your card to clock out, and stopped in front of the building on the sidewalk. “Well, my car is parked in the garage, but I think I’m going to run down to the convenience store for something to eat. I’m starving!” You say as you pull your phone out, checking the 1 text message that you received from your mom. _‘Ever the popular young woman.’_ You snarkily thought to yourself.

 

“I’d mention that convenience store food isn’t good for you but it’s not as if you’d listen to me. Listen, Y/N. I really wish you’d change your mind and come with us. We’ll be at the regular spot in case you change your mind, ok? I really hope that you do. I enjoy spending time with you and we don’t do it much outside of work anymore.” This caused you to flinch. You knew what he said was true because you were kind of an introvert. Ironic when your dream was to work on live television…

 

You smiled, patted his shoulder, and said you’d think about it. Which you both knew was a lie that you were just saying to make him feel better. You headed down the street, not really paying attention to where you were going as you texted your mom back. You think you knew what she was saying to you. Your mom just recently bought her first smartphone and thought she knew the meaning of all of the internet lingo, but she tended to use the wrong abbreviations at the most awful moments. 

 

_‘Hi bb! I was jw earlier and had a lot of juice left over! Do u want sum??? Also, I let out the LOUDEST brb earlier! Also, DIY your father’s new #? Anyway! LOL <3 <3 xoxoxo’_

 

You just shook your head at the text because of the serious amount of mishaps this woman texted you. You’re pretty sure that the only acronym she used correctly was ‘bb’…You laughed and started to respond to her, turning towards the shop you were headed for. That’s when you ran straight into another person, dropping your phone. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing at all.” Your bend over to pick up your phone, using your, thankfully long, bangs to cover up your face that was quickly getting more and more red.

 

A pleasant chuckle reached your ears and you glanced up through your fringe at this overly pale man. _‘Oh god. He’s wearing white and his hair is white and his skin is as pale as a vampire….Wait…Vampires aren’t real, Y/N. Don’t be an idiot.’_

 

“I apologize, miss. I saw you approaching the store as I was leaving and wanted to open the door for you. A pretty lady, such as yourself, shouldn’t have to open doors.” The man who was obviously some type of albino bowed, looking up at you with his gorgeous, red eyes. Smiling, he brushed your bangs out of your face, revealing your cherry red face. “Please don’t be too flustered, miss. I’m sorry if I startled you.” You nodded and walked through the door, muttering a soft, “Uhh…Thanks…………weirdo” which earned you a slight pout, walking off and swinging his set of keys in circles around his finger as he hopped on the motorcycle parked right in front of the shop. You watched as his long white hair trailed behind him like a streamer as he zipped off down the road. You shook your head and went about looking at the different meals they had in the refrigerated section, picking out one that had a rice ball and some chicken strips. You paid for it and trudged the few blocks back to the parking deck so you could drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter didn't really introduce anyone from the RFA aside from a slight mention of Zen ( Yes, that's who the albino guy was. If you guys haven't figured it out by now, he is DEFINITELY albino haha ) MC will be encountering Unknown in the next chapter which means you'll be introduced to the chatroom. I hope to be updating it soon! Please leave comments and suggestions that you may have for the story; they'd be super appreciated.
> 
> Note : This is what the text from Mom meant :  
> 'Hi baby! I was juicing watermelons earlier and had a lot of juice left over! Do you want some??? Also, I let out the loudest burp earlier! Also, Did Y'know your father's new numbeR? Anyway! Love you lots! <3 <3 xoxoxo'


	2. Exasperation in the form of a chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who are reading this! I'm honestly amazed at how many people have read it~ It makes me really happy that you seem to be enjoying it.
> 
> Okay, so this one is significantly longer than the first because I was trying to condense the prologue into it haha.

You were sitting in your car, chowing down on the rice ball that you bought as you practically park your car in the middle of the road since the traffic has come to a complete stop. Your phone lets out a random and loud alarm noise and springs to life.

 

**“Please set a username”** Pops up on your previously locked phone. You reach to close your phone, thinking one of your apps must have updated and you just don’t have the time to deal with it right now. But your phone refuses to shut off. “Damn phone. I know you’re old, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have to do your job. You’re supposed to lock when I click this button, right? Come on! You have ONE job, button!” You exasperatedly shout at your phone, throwing it down in the passenger seat. You sigh and figure you’ll deal with it when you get back to your apartment because it would be just your luck to try and fix it while behind the wheel of your car and a police officer would see you and flag you down. That’s literally the last thing you could possibly need at the moment. 

 

Your phone vibrates and you see the screen behind the option to choose a username start moving. 

 

**[Unknown : ….Hello….?]**

 

“Holy shit. What?” You grab your phone again, first checking that the traffic still wasn’t moving, and hold it below the steering wheel as you quickly set your username. You just set it as your first name because it’s not like anyone would be able to trace who you are from only a first name on a random messenger app. 

 

You aren’t quite sure how to respond to this Unknown character, so you just send a quick question mark. Hell, it works.

 

**[Unknown : Oh, thank the gods! I’ve finally reached someone! I’ve been sending messages on this app but I haven’t received a response in hours. I found a phone at the subway station… Sadly there weren’t any contacts or anything aside from this messenger app. Do you think you could help me contact the owner? I found an address in the notes with a random stream of numbers. I think it’s too short to be a phone number, though. ]**

 

Okay, this is kind of weird. You don’t remember downloading anything that looked remotely similar to this app. Did you accidentally click on it when you were perusing the different apps the other night while you were almost asleep? Yeah, that must be it. You glance up at the traffic and see that it’s finally moving, so you place the phone back down in the seat. You decide your safest bet would be to pull over so that you can figure out what’s going on with your phone.

 

**[Unknown : …Uhm, hello? I know it’s weird getting a text from a stranger, but to be honest, I’m flustered myself. Please don’t tell me you’re ignoring me?]**

 

You pull over into a parking lot of a gas station that you found and check to see several missed messages from Unknown.

 

_**[: Omg. I was driving. Chill out. It’s not like it said I left the chat room so you can calm down a bit.]** _

 

**[ Unknown : Oh! You’re right! My bad.]**

 

**_[: So, how can I be of assistance? ]_ **

 

**[ Unknown : So formal! Anyway, I’d like for you to go to the address that is saved on the phone, if that’s ok. I already searched up the address on Google street view and it’s a nice, developed apartment complex downtown with a gate. ]**

 

**_[: Erm, I’m not sure about that, sorry. It makes me pretty uncomfortable going to a random place that a stranger on a random app told me about. ]_ **

 

**[ Unknown : ….I guess that could be kind of off-putting….I’m sorry that I didn’t mention it before, but I’m really religious. The reason why I’m trying so desperately to get this phone back to the owner, is that it’s part of my religion to always pay kindness forward to people. In this case, I’d really like to return the phone to the owner. It looks pretty expensive. The neighborhood seems to be a safe place. But if you feel unsafe, you can turn around. Please? ]**

 

**_[: …..I guess it’s not that far away…but I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy. ]_ **

 

**[ Unknown : Omg, thank you! ]**

 

You enter the address that he sent you into your maps and see that the apartment is only a fifteen minute drive from your work. Which is, of course, in the opposite direction of where you were driving. 

 

_**[: It’s going to take me a bit to get there because of traffic. I’ll check back in when I arrive, ok? ]** _

 

**[ Unknown : Okay! Please don’t forget about me. ]**

 

You chuckled softly and pulled off into the never ending line of traffic.

 

___________

 

Your phone announced that you were close to your destination right before you pulled up in front of a rather fancy looking apartment complex. The whole complex was kind of small, only a few tall buildings, but it was a well lit and gated community so you figured it couldn’t hurt to at least pull in and take a look around. 

 

You pull up the messenger app again and look to see which floor you were supposed to go to. As you stepped out of the elevator, the apartment was almost immediately in front of the elevator. _‘Well that would make bringing shopping bags home a breeze.’_ you thought, slightly in a bitter tone, as you thought about your own apartment that didn’t have the luxury of an elevator. Just then, you felt your phone spring back to life.

 

**[ Unknown : Are you there?^^ See. Nothing strange, right? I’m assuming that there’s a password lock on the door since there is a line of numbers here with the address. ]**

 

**_[: Kinda weird how you knew that I was here… ]_ **

 

**[ Unknown : Oh! Don’t think too much into it haha. I guess I just have really good timing! Here are the digits. Why don’t you enter them to see if it works? ]**

 

**_[: ….Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first? ]_ **

 

**[ Unknown : Quite right! Sorry, I was getting ahead of myself. I got caught up in the moment of finally getting to return this phone. ]**

 

You shake your head and proceed to ring the doorbell. There’s no answer even after a minute or two so you decide to ring the doorbell a few more times in case they didn’t hear you. Still no answer. _‘Hmm. Guess no one is home?’_ You think as you decide to knock just in case the doorbell is broken. But since no one answered, you decided to respond to this Unknown person.

 

**_[: Well, no one responded. What do you want me to do? I have a piece of paper in my purse that I can write a note on and leave in their mail box if you want. ]_ **

 

**[ Unknown : Hmm. That could work. I just think it’d be better for you to at least try the passcode and maybe leave it on their counter or desk or something. Don’t you think they’d find it faster than they would in a mail box? Plus it could slip out when the mailman is delivering mail or something. Here, just enter this and see if it works and we’ll go from there. ]**

 

Unknown sends you a string of numbers that you decide to enter into the number pad on the door. May as well so you can just get this over with and head home, already.

 

**_[: Yeah, that’s fine. I’m leaving directly after, though. I’ve had a long day and I’m ready to go home. ]_ **

 

**[ Unknown : TH A NK Y OU! ]**

 

Right as you enter the apartment and close the door behind you, your phone starts to freak out again. The same loud, annoying alarm comes from it and it is suddenly filled with a bunch of random green letters and numbers.

 

-Y/N has entered the chatroom-

 

**[ Yoosung : I failed my midterms! FML T_T**

** **

**707 : Cuz u played games all night lol.**

**Jumin : You need to raise your GPA if you plan on working for me.**

**Zen : You realize that’s nepotism, right?**

**Jumin : No. It’s recruitment.**

**Zen : It’s giving him a free pass just because you know him instead of actually training someone who deserves the job.**

**Jumin : Whatever. I really don’t care what you think.**

**707 : Aren’t they the same? O_O**

****

**Jumin : Nepotism is if you recruit someone you know and they aren’t capable of handling the job.**

**707 : WAIT!!!! Think someone enter the chatroom;;**

**Jumin : Y/N….?**

**Yoosung : Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in heer!!!! Sevnee do somethign about it!!!!!**

** **

**Zen : Watch your typos.**

**Jumin : Who are you, Y/N? Assistant Kang, are you here?**

**Jeahee : I am. Nothing in particular was happening so I was just watching the chat. However, I see something has just occurred.**

**Jumin : Why is a stranger in our chatroom if it is a private app?**

**Yoosung : I thought Seven only let us download it.**

**Zen : Maybe one of us downloaded the app on another phone? ]**

 

_‘What in the world is even happening?’_ You think as you read the strange conversation streaming across your phone. You see a computer desk in the apartment and decide to sit down in the chair and start to scribble a note to the owner about the phone after setting your purse down. After writing the note and setting it in the middle of the desk, you go back to your phone and figure you may as well respond to the group so they can stop freaking out and jumping to conclusions. 

 

_**[: Hello….  ]** _

 

**[ Zen : So it isn’t two phones.**

**Jumin : Then who is it?**

**Yoosung : Seven! Find out what it is!**

**Jaehee : How did you find this app? Where did you download it? ]**

 

**_[: I don’t even remember downloading this, tbh. I was randomly contacted by a person called ‘Unknown’ through this app. I’m guessing you guys might know him? He said he found a phone and was too far away from the address to see if the owner of the device was home so he asked that I deliver a message about it for him. ]_ **

 

**[ Zen : You went to an address from a random person on an app you didn’t even downloaded? lol cute.**

**Yoosung : You shouldn’t listen to strangers~ …Even though we’re strangers right now, too.**

**707 : Oh…^^ I found something weird. I traced the IP and it’s coming from Rika’s apartment. I guess someone broke inter her apt and it auto connected her from there.**

**Yoosung : So it is a hacker?**

** **

**Yoosung : Gahh~ So scared right now! I thought the apartment had a password lock!**

**Jaehee : I assume it was a break in. Username “Y/N” I recommend that you confess.**

**Jumin : Y/N…Who are you? Reveal to us. If you don’t, you will pay.**

**Zen : lololol Stranger you will pay? Lmfao. So scary~ It might be a girl.**

**707 : If it doesn’t say something, I’ll just hack it to find out.**

**Zen : Anyway. Hi, I’m Zen! I’m a 24 yr old musical actor. ]**

 

A photo of a handsome, white haired, pale faced man with red eyes pops up on your screen. ‘ _Wait…didn’t I…Just see him? Huh. Small world...'_   You think back to the convenience store. You’re quite sure there couldn’t be that many people who looked like him. _‘I wonder if it’s too late to walk out of here and just turn my phone off….?’_

 

**[ Yoosung : Oh! So brave~ I’m Yoosung Kim! 21 year old college student. My hobbies are playing LOLOL! ]**

 

Another picture pops up on your screen of an innocent looking boy with yellow hair. _‘Wow, these people are eager, huh?’_

 

**_[: Uhm. That’s nice but you said hobbies. As in plural. Yet, you only named one thing. Anyway. I’m really flustered right now and I just want to go home so if you guys don’t mind. I’ve come here to do what I first intended… ]_ **

 

**[ 707 : lol. You were phished. The person who lived in that apartment is no longer living and hasn’t been for quite some time now. Whoever sent you there did so for some reason or another, but it must have been intentional. I’m calling V.**

**Zen : V is too busy. He won’t come.**

**Jaehee : V should know that Y/N is here so let’s just wait. I’m sure he’ll log on after talking to Seven. I’m still ready to call the police.**

**Yoosung : Jaehee is scary! T_T**

**707 : Youcantalkaboutit. Vsaidit’sok. Sorrytypingwithonehand. Lookedintotheownerofthedevice. She’scutelol. Sawherfbpage. ]**

 

You were officially creeped out. He saw your Facebook page? You hardly used it, sure, but it’s still perturbing. 

 

**_[: You’re hacking my info? Really? I’m the victim here! I was led here by a random person for who knows what reason and now I’m having a background check run on me just because I did as I was asked? Nice. ]_ **

 

**[ 707 : Sorry. Imahackerit’smyjob.**

**Jumin : So it’s really a girl?**

**Zen : i want to see a pic!**

**]**

 

-V has entered the chatroom-

 

“Oh great. Another one. When can I get out of this….?” You mutter to yourself, rubbing your hand over your tired eyes. You glance at the digital clock sitting on the desk next to you and see that you’ve already been off of work for over an hour.

 

**[ V : I heard about the situation. Since Y/N was led there, Luciel and I have decided to see if she will take over Rika’s work in the organization. She already knows too much just being there since only Luciel and myself know the address. Y/N, that apartment holds sensitive information about an organization that we have formed a few years ago with my late girlfriend, Rika. We are officially called the RFA, Rika’s Fundraising Association. We hold parties every few months where Rika would only invite people who would benefit other members who were joining. For example, a lot of representatives of Arts organizations would come to the parties. It would be a large fundraising event, after which we would donate the money we earned to places and people in need.**

**Yoosung : I can’t imagine anyone taking over her work.**

** **

**Zen : But if we continue on the way we have been, then there’s no reason for the organization to continue since we haven’t been hosting parties. If Y/N accepts then we can host the parties again, right, V?**

**Jumin : Aren’t you just excited because it turned out that she’s a girl?**

** **

**V : Everyone, I realize that this is confusing, but I believe that Y/N may have been led there by someone Rika chose to take over her works if she ever found herself unable to do so. Please trust my decision for now. I’m really busy and must take my leave, so if there’s nothing else, I will be leaving for now.**

**707 : Yeah, this app isn’t just a simple messenger. All of the party related emails that are on Rika’s computer will be transferred to your phone through the app, Y/N. U will auto receive guests’ info and be able to call and send private messages to the members in here as well. ]**

 

-V has left the chatroom-

 

You stare at your phone and don’t even bother answering. You reach down and pinch your thigh a few times, sure that it’ll leave a bruise in the future. You’d rather have a bruise then actually believe that this situation was really happening. You’re being asked to join this organization of strangers just because you are in this dead person’s apartment? What is wrong with these people? 

 

**_[: Okay, look. Maybe I didn’t make myself clear earlier. This sounds lovely and all, don’t get me wrong. I’m glad that there’s people out there who are trying to do some good in the world. However, I’m really busy with my work. I don’t have time for something like this. Between trying to get a promotion at work and my super busy personal life, I just don’t have time for something like this. ]_ **

 

**[ 707 : lolololololol lmfao busy personal life. Didn’t u turn down going out with friends tonight because you wanted to be alone? How is that busy?**

**]**

 

At that, you throw down your phone onto the desk and scoot the chair back on instinct. How did he know that? You haven’t even posted anything about that on your social media, or anywhere, for that matter.

 

**[ 707 : Oh, sorry. I bet that was creepy. Your friend, Xavier, made a post complaining about it. Anyway. Let’s do what V said. Y/N, u can log into this chatroom from time to time to chat with us. That’s not that difficult. We will recommend party guests to you and you just have to email them. You can do that on your time off. That’s all you’ll have to do. Not that time consuming. Plus, we’re a lot of fun~**

**Zen : Stalker, much? Y/N, if you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not every day that we get to talk to a pretty girl~**

** **

**707 : How do you know she’s pretty? I never sent a photo.**

**Zen : Oh! Send one! I want to see!!**

**707 : No. I’ve already invaded her privacy. If she wants you to know what she looks like, she can send one. ]**

 

**_[: I’m not sending one… ]_ **

 

**[ Jumin : Men will be men, Y/N. Don’t listen to their bantering.**

**707 : Oh yeah, I heard somewhere that Jumin is gay.**

**Zen : Gross! Go away.**

** **

**Jumin : Will you stop shitting around? Y/N, will you join RFA? ]**

 

**_[: Sigh. I guess I could give it a go if it means I get to go home. ]_ **

 

**[ 707 : Good, because I’ve already registered you as a member. It’s a verbal contract, so you’re bound to it.**

**Yoosung : lol you collected all the info so she can’t run away, right?**

**707 : Anyway, that’s all I need. I’m going to work. Welcome!**

**Jumin : We’ll see how you do.**

**707 : By the way, you can stay in that apartment if you want until you get used to doing this. It’s closer to your work than your place, anyway. Feel free to stay there. Just don’t turn on the computer or open any of the drawers on the desk or an alarm will sound. Toodles! ]**

 

Suddenly, everyone left the chatroom and you found yourself there alone. Stay….here? I mean it was a better place than where you were currently staying…but what about your cat? Plus it’s just weird to stay somewhere that is not your own. ‘ _I guess I could bring a few things tomorrow since it’s Saturday_.’ You sigh and gather your purse and phone off of the desk and head back out of the apartment, ensuring the lights are off and the door locked. You head back down to your car and drive home, anxiously awaiting the full bottle of wine in your fridge and a hot bubble bath. 


	3. Late Night Chatrooms and a Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a few days since I last updated and I greatly apologize for that. I've been super busy this week and wasn't able to get around to finishing the chapter until just now. Please leave comments and kudos, guys, they're very encouraging! I want to know what you guys think about the story and any suggestions to make it better, please!

You’re laying in bed in the middle of the night and staring up at your dark ceiling as you wonder what woke you up at, what time was it? You roll over and look at the alarm clock on your bedside table and see that it’s just after 2 in the morning. You don’t normally have issues sleeping so the fact that you woke up is slightly disconcerting. Just as you’re about to roll back over onto your other side and go back to sleep, you see a light coming out from under your face down phone that’s charging on your bedside table. Strange, you never get phone calls or text messages in the middle of the night. You’ve made it more than clear to all of your friends that you don’t like to be called and woken up.

 

You pick your phone up off of the table, squinting at the bright light as you see a notification that a new chatroom has been opened. You sigh and start to put your phone down but this was obviously one of those cases that proved curiosity killed the cat to be true. You found yourself swiping the chatroom open before you could stop yourself and go back to bed.

 

-Y/N has entered the chatroom- 

 

Gods, you wished it didn’t announce that….

 

**[Yoosung : Y/N!!!! You’ll never believe what just happened!!!!!!!!!**

** **

**Jaehee : Yoosung, I’m sure that Y/N does not care about your latest happenings on LOLOL.**

**Jaehee : Y/N, how is your evening so far?**

**Zen : Y/N! Hey! I’m surprised you’re awake at this hour! ]**

 

_**[: …..yeah.. I was asleep, but the app kind of woke me up. ]** _

 

**[Yoosung : OMG I’M SO SORRY!!!!!! T-T I was just so excited!! I was doing this dungeon earlier with my guild and I got this super rare item!! So rare that there’s only 5 in game including mine!! Can you believe it?!**

** **

**707 : I saw the announcement. I already have 2 lololol**

**Yoosung : WHAT!!!! Wait, you really do? You’re not just kidding?**

** **

**707 : Yeah...**

**707 : No lol. Y/N, so how was your bath?**

**Zen : Dude. You can’t ask a lady that. That’s creepy.**

** **

**Jaehee : Seven is a creepy individual. However, Zen is correct. That was a very rude question to ask.**

**707 : I’m sure Y/N doesn’t mind~ lololololol ]**

 

 

_**[: Uh….That’s where you’re wrong. I’m not a total conservative nutjob but I don’t think we know each other well enough for me to tell you about my bathing activities. ]** _

 

**[ 707 : lolololol**

**707 : …. URGENT MESSAGE FROM MY BOSS! BBL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ]**

-707 has left the chatroom- 

 

_**[: He ran away…. ]** _

 

**[Yoosung : But didn’t he say he got a message from his boss?**

**Jaehee : He most definitely ran away.**

** **

**Zen : Agreed. So, Y/N, how are you finding Rika’s apartment? It must be strange to suddenly be staying in someone else’s place, right?**

**Jaehee : If you have any questions regarding the RFA, please feel free to ask.**

 

_**[: Yeah, Jaehee, thanks. I think I’m going to fall back asleep. Night. ]** _

 

With that, you sign out of the chatroom before even giving them a chance to respond. You rub your eyes gently with your fingers, reading the conversation that never seems to slow down as you become adjusted to the night noises of the place you’re staying at now. A low humming of the building’s electricity was slightly audible and you could barely hear the wind blowing outside unless you opened a window. It was honestly rather eerie how quiet the place was. After you turned your notifications off for the messenger in your settings, you closed your phone, turning on the radio next to you so it played soft classical piano melodies while you drifted off back to sleep.

 

~~~~=~~~~

 

The light that was glaring through the window onto your face the next morning illuminated all of the dust particles that were floating around in the air, proving that no one had cleaned the place in a while. You sighed contently and rolled over, burying your face in the pillow. It was rather nice being able to sleep in such a huge bed; it wasn’t a king, but it certainly was bigger than your twin size bed. As you slowly kicked the duvet cover off of your legs, you flipped onto your back and sat up, leaning against the headboard and stretching your back until you heard a string of satisfying pops.

 

You lean over and grab your phone off of the night stand, turning on the chatroom notifications in case anyone decided to message you first thing in the morning. Almost instantly, your phone started to blow up with missed phone calls and text messages from all of the RFA members, freaking out that you weren’t answering anyone and threats from Seven about coming to the apartment to check to see if you were even alive. So you think that it’s in your, and their, best interest to sign in as quick as possible.

 

-Y/N has entered the chatroom- 

 

**[707 : O**

**707 : M**

**707 : G!!!!**

**Yoosung : Y/N! You’re here!**

**707 : SHE LIVES!!!!!**

** **

**Jumin : We all were becoming quite anxious awaiting your response.**

**707 : I was going to come to the apartment and see if u were OK.**

**707 : I was just packing.**

**707 : But since ur here now~**

**Zen : I still think it’s not fair how you know the address of the apartment and can go there and see her any time you want, but we have to wait until the party.**

** **

**707 : Just the way it works^^ ]**

 

_**[: I didn’t die… I was asleep. ]** _

 

**[Jumin : You are a late riser, then?**

**Zen : A beautiful lady needs her beauty rest!**

** **

**707 : lolol you don’t even know what she looks like.**

**Zen : Y/N, did you sleep well? It must have been weird to sleep in a stranger’s apartment. I hope you weren’t too lonely. ]**

 

_**[: It actually wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. The bed was super comfortable and I played a bit of music to distract me of how quiet it is. My apartment seems to be a lot…..louder than this one. ]** _

 

**[707 : It’s a nice apartment complex. Part of why it’s so expensive is because they used state of the art equipment so people can’t hear the people living around them.**

**Yoosung : Oh, the life of the rich and luxurious~**

** **

**Zen : What type of music were you listening to? If you play one of my songs before bed, I’m sure that my voice would lull you into a restful sleep.**

** **

**Jumin : I concur. Listen to his voice before bed if you wish to be lulled by boredom.**

**Zen : !!!! People come from all over to hear my god-like voice, thank you very much!**

**]**

 

_**[: It was some light classical that I found on the radio. I prefer it when I’m trying to relax. Anyway, I have to run to my place today and pack some essentials and clothes and stuff so I’m heading out to shower and grab breakfast. ]** _

 

**[Yoosung : Oh! Make sure you log back in soon so we can talk some more, Y/N! ]**

-Y/N has left the chatroom-

 

You sign out, yet again, before anyone else could say their farewells. Shrugging, you set your phone down and head to the bathroom to shower for the day ahead of you.

 

~~~~=~~~~

 

After fiddling with the myriad of different buttons and knobs in the shower, trying to figure out which did what, you stepped out of the steaming bathroom and threw on the clothes you were wearing previously. You pin your hair up into a loose bun and grab your essentials before locking the door behind you and heading down to your car.

 

At your apartment, you pull a duffle bag out of the back of your closet and fill it with about 10 different outfits and a few night gowns. You run to your bathroom closet to grab what you need out of there, then back to the cabinet above the sink for your makeup. Then off to the kitchen to pack enough food for a few days so that you don’t waste the perishables that you had already purchased a few days prior. You’re going to have to go to the grocery store sooner or later, however, because you barely had enough food for 2 days and you’re assuming that the RFA members were planning on you being there for at least a few weeks.

 

Your little grey and black striped tabby, Lilith, was twirling around your ankles at this point, begging for food with her eyes and soft mewls. ‘ _I wonder if it would be OK to take her with me….I’d hate to leave her for so long with roommate, Tammy…’_ You contemplated as you reached down to pet her and pour half a bowl of food out for her. You decided to pick up your phone and call Seven seeing as you didn’t know how to reach out to V. You clicked on the little phone icon next to his name in the messenger app and only had to wait for two rings before he answered.

 

“Hello, this is Bin’s Computer Repair Shop. You screw it up, we laugh at you and put it back to perfection! For our hourly rates, please press 1. For custom build computer options, please press 2. If you are a certain little lady, please hold until the next representative is available.” You hear a voice say on the other end.

 

“Uhm….Seven? This is 707, right?” You ask in an unsure voice. “I mean I clicked on your name on the messenger app and unless you just have shoddy workmanship, I really think this is you.”

 

You hear the voice on the other turn more light hearted and less robotic than it was before start to laugh. “Did I fool ya at first? Did you fall for it? It was funny, right? I wanted to make you laugh hahahaha. So what did you need, Y/N?”

 

“Not much, actually. I’m at my apartment right now, packing what I thought I’d need; I was basically just wondering if I can bring my cat back to the apartment? I’ll bring her litter box and all so she doesn’t make a mess and I’ll clean up after her. I just don’t want to leave her for so long….” You reply to him, holding your phone between your cheek and shoulder as you finish packing the rest of your stuff.

 

“Sure, Y/N, that’s no problem. There’s not a pet policy at that place so it’s fine. But more importantly, you have a cat? What’s her name? What does she look like? Is she pretty?” He starts rambling off questions super fast and you only hear about half of what he said.

 

“You mean you don’t already know the answers to those questions?” You quipped at him. “Yeah. Well, no. I don’t. No. How would I? That would imply I’m a hacker or something. I’m not. I’m totally ethical!” He laughs on the other end.

 

“Right. And I’m the Queen of England.” You roll your eyes as he laughs even harder. “My queen! How shall I prepare your tea, Your Majesty?” Seven says in a formal voice. Giggling softly, you reply that you’d like sweet iced tea with boba in the bottom before saying your goodbyes and hanging up the phone. You grab your cat carrier and make a few trips back and forth between your room and your car, packing all of your things up and heading back to Rika’s old place.


	4. A Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's the long awaited next chapter~ Please don't forget to comment and let me know how you think this chapter turned out. I'm trying to speed things along in this chapter a bit because I felt that it was becoming a little slow. Hope you enjoy!^^

You were halfway through with unpacking your belongings when you received a worried text from Tammy wondering if you and Lilith were OK. You hadn’t expected her to be back so early since she normally stayed at her boyfriend’s house from Friday after work to Sunday evening. When you responded to her, you expressed your concern over her returning early, to which she laughed about her boyfriend’s mother showing up out of the blue and deciding to stay. She was NOT ready to spend an entire weekend with his mom, thank you very much, so she decided to come back home. 

 

Chewing on your lip, you start to inform her that you’re staying at a friend’s house who called you and needed some help to emotionally get through a few issues she was experiencing. You knew you couldn’t tell her about what was really happening with the RFA, and you felt like crap having to lie to your best friend. Albeit, it was probably in your best interest to keep this hidden for now since they seemed to really like their privacy. Thankfully, she doesn’t press you for more information, making you promise to grab drinks with her sometime soon.

 

After getting the rest of your belongings unpacked and Lilith settled into the new environment, you open up the fridge and and turn your lip up at the lack of food. ‘ _ Definitely need to run out and grab some food.’ _ you think as you grab your keys and head back out once again. 

 

As you pull into a parking spot, you realize that there’s a rather large crowd of girls in front of the store. Groaning as you stand there and watch them, you see a shock of long, white hair in the middle of them. Slightly suspicious of this being the same person that you ran into yesterday, who incidentally was also in the RFA, you scoot closer and get within line of sight of the man. Red eyes lock with yours and the grin you receive is almost blinding as a result.

 

“Hey! I remember you from yesterday!” His euphonious voice easily striking through the crowd as he moves past everyone to grab your hand. “I was waiting for you, lady, are you ready to go shopping?” He smiles down at you, winking and hoping that you get his hint. Shrugging, you drag Zen behind you as you shoulder through the crowd, not caring if you plow over a few screeching fangirls in the process.

 

“Do you deal with this every time you go out?” You look up at him once the two of you have made it safely into the store and down one of the isles by yourselves. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled, “Yeahhhh...Sorry to drag you into this. It’s just hard to get out of those types of situations by myself. I don’t want to be harsh towards my fans! Thanks a bunch, pretty lady.” He raised the hand that he was still holding and kissed it while bowing, looking very much like a prince. 

 

You pull your hand away, not being used to being so intimately touched as a blush creeps across your face. You turn to grab an abandoned, empty cart some other customer had left in the isle, not missing the pout that graced the actor’s face. “Well, lady, I’m going to grab what I came here for and head out. Thanks again for your help! Maybe we’ll bump into each other again. Seems to be fate that we do!” He smiles at you and starts to walk off.

 

‘ _ Dammit...Does he not realize who I am? I mean I posted my pic on my profile...Surely he wouldn’t walk off if he realized, right?’  _ Exasperatedly, you chase after him and grab the hem of his coat, causing him to turn around, wide eyed. “Yes?” he asks you, hesitantly, not sure of your arbitrary actions. “You really don’t know who I am?” Looking up into his eyes, you see his utter confusion and you sigh again. 

 

“Y/N. From the RFA messenger app…” you mumble and watch as a chain of emotions flash across his face in blink of an eye. Confusion, realization, then glee. “Wait….Really? It’s really you? Oh gods, how about that! You really are pretty, just as Seven says!” He paused for a moment, grabbing both of your hands. “Am I the first member you’ve met in person?” You nod up at him and his grin becomes absolutely ecstatic as he wraps you in a hug. “Then shall I accompany you in your shopping, my lady? I wouldn’t want everyone to think I abandoned you in a time of need.” He looks at you grimly and you realize that he was completely serious.

 

_ ‘He really thinks like this?’ _ you snort out a short laughter and cover your mouth with a hand, giggling like a schoolgirl at his antics. “Did I say something funny?” The actor grabs a stray lock of your hair and tucks it behind your ear, causing the blush on your cheeks to deepen. “I-I mean it wasn’t really that it was funny… it’s just that your way of thinking is a bit abnormal, don’tcha think?” you pray that he understands you weren’t trying to make fun of him. He chuckles and nods, letting go of one of your hands as he grabs the cart from you with it, holding your hand in the other. 

 

The two of you finished up both of your shopping like that; he only let go of your hand to put things into your cart, reasoning that no one would bother either of you if you acted like you were a couple. 

 

“Hey, Zen? I really need to use the little girl’s room and I don’t think I can do that while we’re still holding hands.” you say as you pull away and start to head off in the direction of the restroom as he hums to himself upon seeing a CD of some of his works on a shelf. As you wait in line, you decide to check your messenger.

 

-Y/N has entered the chatroom-

 

**[: hey, Yoosung! ]**

 

**[ Yoosung : Huh? Oh, hey, Y/N! How are you? ]**

 

**[: I’m good, thanks~ Waiting on the bathroom at the store at the moment. ]**

 

-Zen has entered the chatroom-

 

**[ Zen : I MET Y/N!!!! HAH! I MET HER FIRST!**

** **

**Yoosung : Wait, what?! Really?!!? Are you together right now??!!**

** **

**Zen : lol she’s soooo~ pretty!** **]**

** **

 

**[: Please...I’m really only average at best...But yeah, he was surrounded by a gaggle of fangirls at the entrance and I recognized him from his selfies. ]**

 

**[ Yoosung : I’m so~ jelly rn!! Oh, have either of you heard from Seven today? ]**

 

_ - _ 707 has entered the chatroom-

 

**[: The notorious 707! ]**

 

**[ 707 : Whuuut, who said that! I’m such a nice, innocent, and affectionate person! I see that you two have had a chance encounter!**

**707 : I also see that Yoosung was looking for me. I guess me missed me lol! I was busy with work this morning and now my shoulders are stiff >_< ]**

 

**[: lolol you’re full of yourself, Seven. ]**

 

**[ 707 : hehe I’m not Jumin or Zen but I have my own charm, meow! >.o**

** **

**Zen : Stop pretending to be cute. Leave that to Y/N. Take those emojis away.**

**Yoosung : Hey Seven, aren’t you jelly that they’re hanging out? I want to go, too!**

**707 : I want to go see Elly~ I love her so much~**

** **

**Zen : I’ve said this so many times -_- but I hate cats. I don’t even like that trust fund kid. He smells like a damn cat. ]**

** **

 

**[: How about this cat, meow? ]**

 

**[ Zen : Well, if it’s a cat like you, then I could probably get past my allergies because of how adorable you would look with cat ears.**

** **

**707 : lolololol but cats r so cute tho.**

**Zen : Didn’t Jumin call you a cat abuser?**

**707 : I don’t abuse Elly~ I just play with her. I hug~~~~~her and rub my cheeks on her~~~~ and hug~~~~ her and run in circles and I run around with her~** **]**

** **

 

**[: Dude, that’s definitely abuse. I wouldn’t be surprised if she tries to scratch and bite you while running for her life. ]**

 

**[ Zen : It’s abuse. -_-**

** **

**Yoosung : Doesn’t he just really like cats, tho?**

** **

**707 : yeah! Gahh...I got work.**

** **

**707 : Get it on you two~ bye!**

**Zen : what…. ]**

 

-707 has left the chatroom-

 

**[: Oh. I have to go. My turn for the restroom! I’ll be out in a minute, Zen! ]**

 

-Y/N has left the chatroom- 

 

You take as little time as you could in the restroom, coming back out after washing your hands and drying them on your pants because who has time for those crappy paper towels, anyway? You easily find Zen who smiles the moment he sees you and wraps his arm around you in a side hug, his snowy hair a dead give-away. “Welcome back, princess.” He sing songs to you as he directs the cart towards the checkout counter. After the both of you paid for your own groceries, he grabs the cart once again, steering it outside while you direct him towards your car. 

 

“Well, my lady, I have to say that was one of the most pleasant shopping trips I have ever been on. Thank you for being my date this evening.” Zen lifts the grocery bags from the cart, the muscles in his arms tensing up under the weight, clearly visible through the light material of his jacket. “I would like to accompany you home and help you unpack, but for obvious reasons, that can’t happen.” His sad yet playful eyes lock onto yours again as he closes the trunk of your car with a soft thud. You express your gratitude for his help and wave him off as he directs the cart towards his trusty motorcycle.

 

~~~~=~~~~

 

The rest of your weekend goes by at a snail like pace and was significantly not as momentous as you had been hoping for. You did decide to meet up with Tammy for dinner the following evening at a local family run restaurant that the two of you frequented. The cracked bricks and rustic atmosphere led many to believe that the place was rundown and not doing so well, but once you step inside, you could see that it was easily one of the more popular places in town. Though, you decided not to stay out too late since you had to work tomorrow and drove yourself back home before the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

 

~~~~=~~~~

 

6:30 AM comes much more quickly than you had anticipated. You had never really been one to wear a lot of makeup seeing as the thought of spending upwards of around an hour or more to get ready in the mornings was just completely unfathomable. That is time you would much rather spend sleeping, thank you very much. Usually you would slap on a bit of concealer, outline your eyes with your eyeliner pencil, and swipe gloss across your lips if you were feeling particularly frisky.

 

Once you’ve arrived at work, Xavier pulls you out of your daydream as you’re about to set your coffee down on your desk, informing you that a meeting has been called and attendance is mandatory. ‘ _ Oh, they would call a meeting this early in the morning. Can’t even give people enough time to properly wake up before demanding our full attention.’ _ you think bitterly, grabbing a pen and notepad along with your coffee and head off towards the meeting hall. Xavier follows directly behind you, talking animatedly about his weekend about his most recent endeavors to the virtual LOLOL world.

 

“Firstly, I’d like to apologize for calling you all here so early in the morning. I know we do not generally have these meetings until later in the day. However, it was recently brought to my attention that the CNB has been chosen to perform a particularly intriguing interview that could bring us in a lot of potential viewers. I’m sure all of you have heard of a man called Jumin Han, by now.” you take your eyes off of the dwindling supply of coffee in your cup as your manager mentions the trust fund kid’s name. “I’m going to be needing one of you to conduct this interview with him. Now, it has been said that he does not really like interviews, however, his father has informed us that he should be cooperating in this interview as long as we go to his office and it is done in his space and time. I’ve personally met the man before and can attest to the rumors of him being a stone wall. He doesn’t crack easily but I’m sure that if we ask the right questions, we’ll complete a marvelous story for our network. Now, I’ll firstly be looking for volunteers for this…” the words had barely escaped her mouth when almost all of the women’s hands were raised. A few were almost immediately dismissed before your manager turned her eyes towards you.

 

“Y/N, you were the only woman in here who didn’t raise your hand for this opportunity. Why? If you don’t want to advance your career, then why are you here?” this earned a few snickers from the others as they looked down their noses at you. At first, you start to hide your eyes behind your bangs, but that thought left almost as quickly as it entered. You raise your eyes to look at her and respond, “Because I knew everyone else would be raising their hand. I wanted to get your attention. Ma’am, I believe that I would be perfect for this opportunity because I am personally acquainted with his Chief Assistant, Jaehee Kang. I have talked to her on several occasions in the past few days alone and I am more than certain that he would be more comfortable with someone such as I who his assistant can say with utmost certainty will not try any funny business.” She smiles and nods at you. “Granted. I will give you this opportunity, Y/N. Congratulations. Don’t let me down. Everyone is dismissed.”

 

As she leaves the room, the only sound that can be heard are the click of her heels on the tile floor as everyone stares at you in a mixture of disbelief and irritation. You follow behind her, grabbing your phone off of your desk as you step outside onto one of the balconies to make a phone call to one Jumin Han.

 

“Hello, Jumin Han speaking.” an appealingly deep voice answers on the first ring. You’re immediately taken aback by how attractive his voice is; you could easily listen to it 24/7 and never get tired of it. “H-hey, Jumin, this is Y/N from the messenger app.” you curse yourself at the slight stutter.

 

“I realized that upon looking at my phone. Luciel programmed your number into the app so we were automatically given your phone number.” he responded cooly. “How can I help you? I imagine you called for a specific reason.” 

 

“Oh, yes! Right. Sorry haha. I was calling because I wanted to talk to you about something. I was just given a really big project at my reporting job. The kind that could make or break my career. I’m pretty anxious about it but I’m also excited…” you’re slightly breathless. You find yourself bantering because of your nervousness of talking to him for the first time but you don’t want to sound like an senseless fool, so you end your sentence there. “That is good news, Y/N. I'm glad that you are taking your career seriously. It's nice to see people doing so instead of slacking off the way Yoosung does with his studies. If I am not imposing, may I ask what your report is about?” you hear paper shuffling on the other end of the line and the scribbling of a pen accompany his voice.

 

“Oh, right...Well, you see….It’s about you.”

  
~~~~=~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

You knew for a fact that Jumin Han wasn’t normally one to take interviews. In truth, he usually did everything in his power to avoid them, so the reality of what you were doing had just hit you like a ton of bricks. After handing your keys to the valet in front of the C&R building downtown, you approached the gaudy front desk where a Barbie-esque woman sat checking her reflection in a hand held mirror.

 

“Yes?” the Barbie asked, looking you up and down, obviously judging your attire. “Hi,” you reply. “I have a meeting with Jumin Han. Could you direct me to his office, please?” She rolled her eyes at you. “I’m sure you do, sweetheart. He doesn’t want your type of girl. Believe me. If he said no to me, there’s, like, def no way he would want you.”

 

Slightly taken aback, you were opening your mouth to retaliate as you heard your name called from across the room around where the elevator was located. Jumin Han, in all of his pin striped glory had just stepped out and was crossing the room towards you. “I have come to collect you, Y/N. Please follow me onto the elevator. My office is on the top floor of the building and I do not wish to climb that many flights.” He started off once again, giving no indication that he was going to offer a reason as to how he knew who you were upon seeing you. As the elevator doors closed, you stuck your tongue out and smirked at Barbie’s bug-eyed expression at the CEO taking time out of his schedule to collect you from the lobby.

 

The elevator ride was slightly uncomfortable; there was no music to shroud the silence and you could hear every single one of his breaths with ease. The ding of the elevator reaching your destination couldn’t have come soon enough and Jumin was whisking off the moment the doors were open, leaving you to catch up or get lost trying. He led you to an office with grey walls and a large, black desk in the center of it, which was facing away from a wall of windows overlooking the city. The view was spectacular and you blushed when you heard a deep chuckle at your dropped jaw and wide eyes.

 

Nervously, you smiled and sat down across from him as he indicated, pulling out a notepad and pen from your purse. “Right to business, then?” You asked, looking up at him as ne nodded, staring at you intently. You asked a few mundane and typical questions that one would expect out of an interview; what he thought of the company and his role in it, what did he think the biggest challenges would be for the company within the next ten years, how does the culture in different countries affect the company, etc. 

 

You could tell that from the way he spoke with such vigor, this wasn’t just a job to him; it was his life and passion. Personal questions were also asked, however less often than the others. He informed you that his favorite dish changed every few weeks depending on the type of wine he was drinking, and that his greatest love was his cat, Elizabeth 3rd. You learned that his birthday was October 5th and that he was Libra, as well as his height, 184 cm, and that he had a particular love for pinstriped clothing. Glancing down at the questions you were informed to ask, you giggled to yourself as you read the last one. “What is so amusing?” He didn’t miss a beat. 

 

“I was told that I should ask you why you are so methodical and emotionless, but you aren’t at all, are you?” You closed your pad and set it on the desk as you had what you needed. “May I ask what makes you say that?” Jumin had sat back in his chair with his hands folded in his lap as he watched your every move as a hawk stalking its prey. “You don’t seem to show emotion the way most people do, but I could tell when you were answering my questions that you really love your work. When you were into what you were saying and talking about bettering the company, you had a faint smile and your voice sounded kinder, less professional. Maybe people just need to become better at reading your emotions.” You smile at him as you stand up and cross the room to the wall of windows, admiring the canvas of colors splayed out in front of you across the horizon as the sun descended.

 

You hadn’t noticed that Jumin had gotten up from his chair to stand behind you until you heard his deep baritone directly behind you. “Not many people say that about me. The majority of people question my actions and proclaim that I must be a robot. I merely do not deem it necessary to waste energy on needless emotions when I could spend said energy on my work.”

 

You feel your hair being tucked behind your ear and glance up to see the reflection of Jumin staring at you again; a blush begins to creep over your cheeks. “It’s getting late. Will you return to Rika’s apartment now?” His breath swept over your skin, causing a shiver to run down your spine. “I’ll probably pick up some dinner after dropping my notes off at the office.” Your voice was hardly more than a whisper, but it was clearly audible in the stillness of the office.

 

“Shall I accompany you, Y/N? I have yet to eat dinner myself and would like to treat you to a meal if you have the time and it is not too much of a bother.” You turn towards him and smile again, informing him that you would love to have a meal with him. His eyes sparkle with the faintest trace of the yellowed sunset, causing you to get lost in his smoky eyes. Clearing your throat, you brush past him and grab your belongings, looking back at him as you leave his office. “Coming?” You ask as he grabs his coat from the rack and follows you out of the building.

 

~~~~=~~~~

 

Driver Kim, as Jumin called him, greeted the two of you at the front door of the building with a limousine, offering to take your coat. “Oh, wait, Jumin, I drove here…” You started to deny his flashy ride when he held his hand up, cutting you off.  “I will have your car returned to you when we are finished for the evening. Please ride in the limo with me.” People were already staring. Who was that girl getting into the back of Jumin’s car? Looking down at your obviously not designer clothing, and up at Jumin’s obviously name brand suit, you politely decline. You’d much rather not leave your car some place that you weren’t going to be close by, but thank you.

 

He frowns at you and waves Driver Kim away, following you to the Valet and tipping the boy in your stead when he returned with your car. Your protests, however, reached deaf ears as he opened the passenger side door and climbed in before you could say otherwise. “Jumin,” You say as you close the driver side door behind you. “I am perfectly capable of paying my own way, thanks very much. I don’t need your charity.” You pull off into traffic, making a snide comment about rich men thinking they need to pay for everything. You park in front of your office building, asking Jumin to sit there for 2 minutes as you put your notes in your desk before heading to your favorite family owned restaurant.

 

~~~~=~~~~

 

The immense displeasure radiating off of Jumin was almost palpable when he realized that the run down building he had just been thinking about tearing down and replacing with a cat hotel was actually a restaurant. Hesitantly, he stepped out of the car and followed you into the place, noting that it was nowhere near the type of establishment he normally visited.

 

You heard your name mere seconds before being tackled in a hug by your sister, Camille. She was eyeing Jumin as she coughed politely, asking with her eyes if you planned on introducing the two of them. “I didn’t realize you were working tonight!” You exclaim, hugging her back and indicating Jumin. “This is an acquaintance of mine, Jumin Han. Jumin, this is my younger sister, Camille. She got a job here shortly starting high school, as I did.” Ever the gentleman, greeted her with a slight smile then returned to eyeing the decor begrudgingly. Camille showed you to a table, whispering in your ear the whole time about how hot he was and OMG she could NOT wait to tell her friends that her sister knew the Jumin Han and can she pleaseeeee take a picture?! 

 

“Cammy, hon? Shoo. Stop being rude.” She walks away pouting as you turn back to Jumin, apologizing for her behavior. “She’s rather...excitable.” Jumin comments, back to staring at you and ignoring the curious glances the other customers were giving the two of you. By now, you had started to get used to his unrelentless gaze, however, it still made a slight blush slip across your cheeks. “I’m sure you aren’t used to coming to places like this, Jumin, but the food here is great.” You hoped he would like the food, because you could tell from the way he fidgeted with his sleeve that he was slightly uncomfortable.

 

“If you like this place, then I shall learn to enjoy it, as well.” He picked up the menu that was laying in front of him. “I want to know more about you, Y/N. I find you quite intriguing. Between mysteriously joining our organization and your career as a journalist and the fact that you do not act as women normally do.” You couldn’t help but laugh at this. You had never had the time or patience to act like the gold digging tramps you assumed he was used to dealing with. Your waitress walked up, flirting with Jumin and trying desperately to get his attention to waiver from you. The only time he stopped looking at you was to look down at his menu and order a steak dinner and glass of red wine to accompany it. 

 

You didn’t recognize the waitress, so you presumed she was a new hire; she was young and rather pretty with her long hair pulled up in a pony tail. Albeit, it was hard to see the good qualities of her when she was scowling at you as you placed your order of soup and breadsticks. You thought she was much prettier than you were, so of course she would be irked at how she couldn’t deter Jumin’s attention to herself. “I think she was trying to flirt with you.” You mention to him as she walks away, glancing back at him. 

 

“Was she? I had not noticed. I am not interested in her.” He sits back against the chair, resting his hands, once again, in his lap. This seemed to be his go to position, you noted, as he crossed one knee over the other. The antiqued decorations paled in comparison to the aura he gave off and he looked out of place sitting in this restaurant that you loved so much. “If it is not too much trouble, I would like to request you tell me a bit more of yourself, Y/N. Anything you deem necessary will suffice. Or, if you would prefer, you could ask me anything.” 

 

“You are always so formal.” You comment, giggling at him. ‘ _ He’s even this way in the chat room. I wonder if he even talks to his cat this way?’  _ You stifle your laughter as you think about him waiting on his cat in his suit as she decides if she wants to grace him with her presence. He nods at you, ignoring your laughter, remarking on how that wasn’t a question or a statement about yourself. “This isn’t an interview, Jumin. I’m sure we can have a regular conversation with each other without a Q&A.” 

 

Just as he is about to reply, the waitress comes back, slapping your soup and bread down on the table, almost spilling it all over your lap, then gently setting his in front of him, ensuring to brush his shoulder in the process. She is not, however, ready for the amount of rejection she received as Jumin pushed past her to sit next to you, checking to see if the soup that had splashed onto your hand was too hot. “Does it hurt, Y/N?” He asks as he wipes it off of your hand with the handkerchief from his suit pocket. You shake your head as he looks your hand over intently. “Your hand is slightly reddened, but I do not think i was burned too badly. I would like to see it treated.” You pull your hand back from him and tell him to eat; you’ve suffered from much more serious injuries in the past and survived. The two of you hadn’t even noticed that the waitress had already walked off.

 

The dinner was delicious, as always, and after a brief argument, you paid for both of your meals. Jumin looked highly disgruntled as you paid for the food as you had to steal his wallet out of his hands and sit on it to keep him from paying, after which the owners came out to greet you. They commented that your date was a very handsome man and that the two of you made a beautiful couple. You laughed off the comment, but Jumin placed his hand in the small of your back, thanking them for their kind words and hospitality, and directed you towards the exit. You let him lead you, comforted by your full stomach and the heat of his large hand on your back. It took everything you had not to lean your head against his shoulder, but you knew that would be too familiar for the situation at hand. That was, until you looked up at why Jumin had abruptly stopped and saw the expression of horror on his face. Following his gaze, you look at your car and its smashed windshield and the words ‘Gold Digging Whore’ scratched into the paint of the hood. 

  
~~~~=~~~~


	6. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to officially apologize for my long af leave of absence. Between the holidays, getting a new job, and coming down with pneumonia, I just didn't find myself with any extra time. I promise I'll be updating this and my other fic on a regular basis from now on~

Lilith greets you at the door, meowing and asking for her nightly can of wet food that she has obviously been looking forward to. You smile and sigh loudly as you set your belongings on the kitchen counter, grabbing her food and setting it out for her, scratching behind her ears before pouring a glass of wine for yourself. You laughed at the irony of the situation, wondering if Jumin would be doing something similar at this very moment. For someone who didn’t know you very well, he sure did stand up for you tonight; more so than people you’ve known for ages usually tended to do. Granted, it was probably because he was a rich-boy millionaire, but it was nice, nonetheless. 

 

You take a sip of your wine as you reminisced about the occurrences of the evening. The unlucky police officer that answered your call was obviously new to the field because he had been so intimidated by Jumin that he looked like a poor, injured puppy. The kid had originally tried to take your statement and then say the police would get back to you, but then Jumin had returned from his phone call. Almost instantly, the kid’s supervisor was on the scene and tripping over his words in all of the apologies for the younger cop’s impudence.

 

Jumin had been so sweet during the whole incident. You were on the phone, calling your mother and crying to her what about what had happened when he brought you over a hot mug of tea out of the restaurant. “Mom, I have to go. I promise I’m ok, but thanks for the emotional support. I’ll call you tomorrow, ok? I love you.” You took the mug from Jumin and smiled at him as he sat next to you on the worn down bench. “Don’t look at me right now,” you laughed, turning your head because tears were still streaming down your face. “I’m hideous. Crying makes anyone look awful.” 

 

He was oddly quiet. All you heard was the chatter of the police questioning anyone and everyone about what had happened and his slow breaths. You sigh and lean your head back to look at the stars as you wipe your face. “I just finished paying this car off. I can’t believe something like this actually happened. I mean, you hear about it happening in movies or on the news, but never think that it’d actually happen to you, y’know?” You grin over at Jumin, slowly getting perturbed by his silence. 

 

You’re about to stand up to get away from the awkward silence when he grabs your hand out of nowhere. “I think you’re very strong, Y/N. I also don’t believe that you look hideous. Please do not worry about this, I will pay for everything. This is all my fault to begin with. I was so focused on you that I had been rude to another person.”

 

You snatch your hand away from him; he really thought that’s what you were upset about?! You didn’t care about the money. You didn’t even really care what happened to the person who did it. More than anything, you were embarrassed that it had even happened and devastated that it happened in front of the perfect Jumin Han. “I don’t need your charity…” You walk away from him and went back to help with the investigation in any way you could think of.

 

Following a short investigation, the police had found that, by looking at the restaurant’s outside video feed, the new waitress who had served you that evening was behind the offense. After she had served your entrees, she had a few free minutes for break in which she went to her car and obtained her crowbar and took it to your car. She had apparently figured out which was yours by asking one of her coworkers, who was in tears and blubbering out apologies to you over and over as soon as she found out.

Jumin had ensured that you were tucked securely into a taxi to be taken back to Rika’s apartment, informing you that he will be paying for the expenses of fixing your car. 

 

He closed the taxi door in your face before you had the opportunity to protest.

 

~~~~=~~~~

 

-Y/N has entered the chatroom-

 

**[** **Zen : Hey, Y/N! How has your day been?]**

 

**[: Ok, I guess. I met Jumin, so that was interesting. We went out for dinner.]**

 

**[Zen :**

** **

**You shouldn’t be around him, too much, Y/N. That trust fund jerk doesn’t care about anyone except for his furball.]**

 

-Jumin Han has entered the chatroom-

 

**[Jumin : I resent that statement.**

** **

**Zen : Oh, speak of the devil….**

**Jumin : Y/N and I actually had quite a lovely evening until the last portion of it.**

**Zen : Until the last portion….**

** **

**WHAT HAPPENED??? Y/N I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE AROUND HIM TOO MUCH! HE MAY LOVE CATS BUT ALL MEN TURN INTO WOLVES AT NIGHT!!!!!!]**

 

**[: He didn’t do anything inappropriate lol. Forever the gentleman. This jelly waitress at the restaurant we went to vandalized my car because Jumin wasn’t paying attention to her. I mean how much of a bitch can you be?? Some rich guy isn’t paying attention to me! Oh no~! Let’s go destroy someone’s property because I’m such an antisocial little jerk who probably does drugs and can’t get anyone to love me~ oh nooooo~]**

 

**[Jumin : Speaking of, since you are in the chatroom, I can assume that you have returned home safely?]**

 

You smile down at your phone and take another sip of wine. 

**[: Ya, just sitting w/ my Lilith and a glass of wine on the couch. Trying to wind down a bit before bed.]**

 

**-** Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom-

 

**[Jaehee : Y/N, I’m glad you’re here. I have just hung up the phone with the car detail shop. They should have your car fixed and ready by tomorrow evening. Tomorrow we can discuss a location where we can have one of our drivers pick you up and escort you to the shop.**

**Jumin : I will accompany her.**

**Jaehee : ….Mr. Han?**

** **

**We have a meeting tomorrow evening... Please do not skip it to help Y/N retrieve her car. She is perfectly capable of doing so by herself. This meeting is crucial and requires your presence.**

**Jumin : Oh, Elizabeth 3rd is hungry. Have a good night, Y/N, I will see you tomorrow.]**

 

-Jumin Han has left the chatroom-

 

**[: haha you should give up by now, Jaehee. Jumin does what Jumin wants. I’ll try to push him to the meeting, though, if that helps.]**

 

**[Jaehee :**

** **

**I fear you are right, but I appreciate any help that you are willing to give. Goodnight, Y/N, Zen.**

**Zen : Bye Jaehee, don’t let that trust fund jerk get you down!]**

 

-Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom-

 

**[** **Zen : I’m glad you’re OK. I’ll be leaving now, too. I need to work out before sleeping. Sleep well!]**

 

**[: Thanks, Zen :) Have a nice workout!]**

 

**-** Zen has left the chatroom-

-Y/N has left the chatroom-

 

Downing the rest of your glass of wine, you pick Lilith up and head to the bedroom to prepare for sleep when you get a text from Tammy asking if everything is ok. She probably heard about what happened from your sister, as they were friends, too. Before long, you are changed into your little nightgown and leaning against the stack of pillows with Lilith in your lap, soft music playing from the radio as you drift off into a peculiar dream about Jumin Han.

 

~~~~=~~~~

 

You’re running across a breathtaking field of wild flowers, the wind whipping your hair back behind your shoulders as the faint smell of clover and lilac fills your nose. The sky is tinted a gorgeous shade of pink and purple as the sun sets behind you, making the clouds turn into large puffs of cotton candy. You’re giggling and reaching out for a tall, dark figure that’s standing quite a ways ahead of you. The figure turns his head as he hears your laugh and a smile spreads across his face as he takes you in his arms and plants a soft kiss on the top of your forehead. His embrace feels warm and secure as his long arms wrap around your entire frame. This is what you’ve been searching for. This welcoming feeling of home wrapped up into what can only be defined as a perfect gentleman. 

 

You open your eyes and look up at Jumin and start to say something when both of you are enveloped in a blinding darkness. All sound and sight is stolen from you as you are thrown from his arms. You scream out his name, hoping, praying that he’ll somehow find his way back to you. You needed that feeling of home again, no matter what! Tears fill your eyes as your senses render you useless. Without warning, a soft light starts to glow off in the direction where Jumin was previously, however, what is there is no longer the man you were just needing, but a dark creature with an evil smile and a predatory glint to his eyes. This wasn’t the angelic and emotionless gentleman you were just hugging, but a bloodthirsty, depraved soul scavenging for human souls. Blood dripped from his mouth and claws as he smiled at you with a limp figure in his arms. Looking more closely, you saw that it was Tammy he was holding; you were terrified! You have to get away from this...thing before it kills you!

 

You tried to run in the opposite direction, but the creature is much faster than you are and it quickly overtakes you, wrapping his clawed hand around your throat. The creature leans down and presses his lips to your neck, sending a shiver of disgust down your spine as you feel the blood rub off onto your skin. “Y/N, I will see you tomorrow.” Jumin’s voice said directly into your ear, causing you to sit up abruptly, waking from your disconcerting dream. You were panting and sweating as if you had run a marathon, so you got up and walked to the kitchen to grab some water before returning to bed. Thankfully the rest of your dreams that night were peaceful.

  
~~~~=~~~~


	7. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long. I did a lot of moving around recently and job hopping and I've just been incredibly busy. I finally got back into the game with the announcement of V's route, though, so I'm here to finish my fic(s)!!

You throw your belongings down on your desk with a huff, exasperated beyond belief at the fact that Rika’s apartment had NO coffee machine. You had brought your coffee beans and grinder from your apartment, assuming that there would be one. But of course, you had to be stuck in the one place without a coffee machine. So you rushed to get to work early, you had to, anyway, since you had to take a cab; and you were in too much of a rush to get to the company coffee station to realize that something was amiss.

Quickly downing the first cup without much care for the way it tasted, you thrilled as the caffeine surged through your veins and fixed another cup to take back to your desk. Placing your mug down on a napkin, you turn your computer on and start to check your emails. Xavier knocks into the back of your chair with his hip as he passes earning him a glare over the top of your reading glasses.

~~~=~~~

  
The rest of your work day passes rather swiftly, finishing up your article on lotions from the other day. You’re able to get it released to the editing department and collect your belongings in time to stop by your manager’s office before the work day comes to an end. You had figured out earlier in the day that your interview questions with Jumin were missing from your desk, so you assumed that she had picked them up as she had done to several other reports in the past.

You knock on her door a few times before peering in the window next to it. The lights were still on in the office, though it didn’t look like anyone was in there, from what you could tell through the semi translucent drapes. Sighing, you write a quick note on a crumbled up piece of paper in the bottom of your purse and leave it in your mailbox, asking her to call you when she gets the note. You’ll just have to catch her first thing in the morning if she doesn’t call back tonight.

Stepping out of the office building and onto the sidewalk, you are immediately greeted by Driver Kim. You recognized him from when Jumin had introduced you the other day when he wanted to take you to dinner in his car. He is ushering you towards an expensive looking mercedes so you greet him and allow him to put your work bag in the trunk of the car as you sit down in the back seat.

“Hello, Y/N.” A deep baritone rings through the car as you look up into Jumin’s steely eyes and smile.

“Hey, Jumin. Thanks for doing this for me, even though it’s completely unnecessary.” You reply, causing him to shake his head. It was the least he could do when something so atrocious happened to you because of his own actions, was his courteous reply. You chuckle and find yourself actually enjoying the quiet conversation that followed, despite his intense stare. It felt as if his eyes saw every movement you made and that he would know things about you before you did. It was rather unnerving….

“Y’know you don’t have to stare at me when we’re talking….” You find yourself pointing out before you could help yourself. “Oh….” Jumin sits back in his seat and looks out of the window next to him. “My apologies. I couldn’t help but stare; your eyes are captivating.” His voice filled your ears and echoed in the quiet car.

Desperately looking around for something to fiddle with, you find a few buttons on the center console and mash on the sound button, flooding the car with a soft classical station started playing through the speakers. “It’s weird without any form of background noise…” You chuckle nervously, staring out your own window as you can feel his stare on you once again. You hear him intake a sharp breath and start to say something as the car comes to a halt in front of the car repair shop. Throwing the door open and not waiting on Driver Kim, you grab your bag out of the trunk and start your way to the office, marked by not very legible signs. Jumin on your heel, the conversation doesn’t last very long as he pays the expenses, despite your protests and promises to pay him back.

When everything is dealt with and you are back at your, now immaculate, car, Jumin grabs hold of your elbow and stops you from hopping in. You look up at him questioning his actions and are instantly confused by the nervous look in his eye.

“Look, Y/N….I hope that we can see each other again soon. I find that I enjoy being in your presence and would like to further explore these feelings you are awakening inside of me. I’m not saying that we have to deepen our relationship. I’m not even sure if what I’m feeling is romantic or just curiosity...However, I hope that you will stick with me as we attempt to figure out what these feelings are.” He is now towering over you with your back pressed against the door of your car, one hand beside your shoulder on the door.

“J-Jumin… I think...it’s too early for this to be anything more than a friendly type of relationship…. You’ve done so much for me and I won’t forget it and I DO plan on repaying you… but I can’t particularly say that I have romantic feelings for you. It’s way too fast…” At that point, he interrupts you.

“I know. I’m not asking for a romantic relationship. I’m just asking that you allow me to spend time with you regularly. Perhaps every evening or every other evening. You are welcome to dine with me, that way we ensure we keep regular hours.” Somehow, he seems to be even closer than he was before. You can feel his breath on your cheek as he captivates you with his penetrating, silver gaze. Your eyes flicker down to his lips that are oh-so-close. “Jumin…” And then he’s gone. You are standing there, hand clutched to your chest as you regain your composure, watching him glide back to his waiting driver.

~~~=~~~

Back at Rika’s apartment, you set about your nightly routine….Feed Lilith, grab a glass of wine, grab your book, and head to the bath. You set your phone down on the little bath table you have that sits across the tub along with everything else and sink into the hot water and bubbles, sighing as the heat rolls through your muscles. You’re just getting nice and relaxed when your phone starts buzzing, proclaiming that a chatroom has opened.

~~~=~~~

-Y/N has entered the chatroom-

_**[: Jumin, I’ve been seeing you often today.]** _

**[ Jumin : I guess so. I can’t help but use my phone during a commute.**   
**Jaehee : I’m glad that the meeting went well this morning, Mr. Han. Please don’t forget that you have to go to the airport first thing tomorrow afternoon.]**

_**[: What meeting was it?]** _

**[ 707 : Who did u meet with? Were they fun people?**   
**Jaehee : It was an organization called Cultured Citizens.**   
**Jumin : They are a bit political.**   
**707 : Oh ho~ it’s perfect for cultured Jumin.**   
**Jaehee : I am not so sure. They were all desperate to get in contact with him. The organization was largely composed of rich single women. But thanks to Mr. Han’s sugar-coated smooth talk, we’ve received an enormous investment.]**

You felt an intrusive pang of jealousy surge through the pit of your stomach.  
 _ **[: What sugar-coated words….?]**_

**[ Jaehee : Compliments. Compliments not related to money.**   
**Jumin : Assistant Kang…**   
**Jaehee : Their grace and personality, the color of their scarves, earrings, kind-looking appearances…**   
**Jumin : Please stop.**   
**Jaehee : Things like that….Oh. Okay…?**   
**Jumin : I do not want Y/N to hear such nonsense as none of it was sincere. I do not wish for her to think of me that way.]**

_**[: I don’t see how my opinion matters…]** _

**[ Jumin : It matters a great deal. You know how I feel. Speaking of… Have you thought any more on my proposal to dine together?  
**   
**Jaehee : !!! Dine together?**   
**707 : lolololol Jumin is asking Y/N on a dattteee~]**

_**[: Please do not assume things are any more than what they actually are. Jumin and I are just friends.]** _

**[ Jumin : Hmm…. some reason, the sound of that puts a bad taste in my mouth. I will be taking my leave now as Driver Kim has arrived at my building. Farewell, Y/N.]**

-Jumin Han has left the chatroom-

**[ 707 : lolol he ran away.**   
**Jaehee : Yes.. Well…. Y/N I hope you know that Mr. Han is a busy person. Please do not lead him on.]**

_**[: I appreciate that you’re worried for your boss but he’s the one who suggested it and I haven’t even agreed yet! Ugh… I’m gonna go, too.]** _

-Y/N has left the chatroom-

~~~=~~~

At work the next morning, you storm off straight to your manager’s office after seeing the notification on the bulletin board. You had wondered where Jumin’s meeting notes had run off to, and you finally figured it out...Your manager had not taken the notes off of your desk as you originally thought. Caroline did. ‘ _I cannot believe that Machiavellian back stabber actually thought she would get away with this!!!_ ’

You knock on the door before bursting through it and throwing the notification down on her desk. “What is this??! You gave ME the assignment!! Why are you letting her print it in her name???” She looks up at you over her steepled fingers and sighs, laying her glasses on the desk. “Caroline turned it in. Please stop trying to steal her glory; we all know that you two don’t get along well, but the fact of the matter is that she held a meeting with Jumin Han and turned it in after your own meeting, apparently.”

“BULL SHIT!” You scream at her, not even caring at this point that it may be rude. “Jumin and I went out to dinner DIRECTLY after the interview! Caroline never even showed up. Those are MY notes that she typed up!!”

“Then show me your original notes and we can go from there.” She stared at you cooly. “I-I thought that you picked the notes up…” She sighed again.

“So let me be clear… you come into my office, without your notes, and expect me to believe this… story that you’re spinning for me? We both know that you’re just trying to take credit for poor Caroline’s work. Now, you need to leave my office now if you want to keep your job, Y/N, or you can grab a box for your belongings.” She placed her glasses back on her face and went back to typing on her computer, showing that she was done with the conversation.

Fuming, you leave the room and head towards the balcony. You open the RFA app, pulling up Jumin’s contact information. After two rings, he picks up answering with only your name.

“Jumin, hey, thanks for picking up. Sorry for calling you so early but….I need a favor.”

~~~=~~~


End file.
